


Taste like Whiskey

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco remembers his first kiss with Harry on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste like Whiskey

I remember the first time I kissed Harry, or maybe I should say the first time he kissed me.

He tasted like whiskey and Coca Cola.

But more like whiskey.

We were at an office party for the celebration of Christmas or New Years or something. To be honest I really didn’t care, I just wanted to go home and sulk in bed.

But then he pulled me into the corner with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

At first he didn’t say anything, just stared at me.

I thought he was drunk.

“You aren’t having fun.” He stated and adjusted his glasses.

I snorted. “No shit Potter.”

“Why?” He persisted and took a sip of the whiskey.

I watched as he tilted his head back and swallowed, his Adam’s apple bouncing enticingly.

“I-I don’t-”

And then he kissed me.

Initially it wasn’t a particularly fantastic kiss; he just pressed his lips against mine. But after a few seconds, he ran his tongue over my lower lip and when I gasped he entered my mouth, bringing the taste of whiskey with him.  

And that’s exactly what’s happening right now.

It’s our third anniversary and we’re celebrating it at the Burrow thanks to Harry’s best friend Ron. I still don’t like Ron. I think I just don’t like red heads in general.

They decided it would be nice to throw us an anniversary party; but they all lovingly didn’t take into account the fact that I really didn’t like the Burrow. Harry might feel at home here but it only made me claustrophobic.

I stood near the back door, nursing a bottle of water counting down the seconds till we could leave. I knew Harry was having a good time but all the things everywhere and the close space made me uneasy. Suddenly I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hideaway corner behind the stairwell.

“You aren’t having fun.” He stated.

I glanced down at his hand hanging loosely at his side to see a bottle of whiskey in his grip.

I suppressed a smile. “No shit Potter.”

“Why?” He asked and took a sip of the whiskey, keeping his eyes trained on my face.

I watched as he tilted his head back and swallowed; he knew very well what he was doing.

“I f-”

And then he kissed me.

He tasted like whiskey.

It was my favorite taste in the entire world.

Taste like Whiskey ~ End


End file.
